This invention relates to electrical connectors of the type having a connector body and a plurality of posts extending out of at least one side of the connector body. In particular, this invention relates to an improved tip geometry for such posts.
In the past, posts have been press fit into connector bodies such as pin headers. Pin headers often include either shrouded or shroudless plastic bodies which define preformed through holes into which the posts are press fit for retention in order to form a header assembly. The dimensions of the through holes and the posts are selected such that the corners of the posts interfere with the through holes, thereby retaining the posts in the connector body by a force fit.
In the past, problems have arisen during assembly of posts into such connector bodies. The assembly force required to push a post through a through hole may be undesirably high, and longer posts have experienced buckling due to excessively high assembly forces. Cracking of the plastic body of the connector has also occurred due to large interference forces, which may result in broken shrouds or loose posts. Additionally, plastic material may be skived or driven out of the through hole, accumulating on the tip of the post as it is pushed through the through hole. Such plastic material tends to accumulate on the post tip proper, and can lead to undesirable side effects when soldering the header assembly to a printed circuit board. Poor solder joints have been experienced.